parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gummi Bears and the Black Cauldron part 18
as they proceed to exit the castle Taran stares back at the cauldron Cubbi Taran what are you doing Taran get Eilowny Fflewddur grabs her Eilowny Taran i please Taran go on go with Fflewddur there may still be a chance for Gurgi Cubbi im staying with Taran suddenly the Cauldron gets angry and blows out strong wind Taran sees an iron handle and despereatly holds on tight and Cubbi holds on tight with him the Horned King angerly walks downstairs holding Creeper in his grasp and Igthorn angerly drags Toadwart by his neck Creeper no sire please Toadwart no Dukie please put Toadie down Horned King get up come alive Duke Igthorn wake up numbskulls we dont have all night to do this Creeper maybe theyre only resting sire do something my life is at stake Toadwart please wake up or we ll be in trouble if you dont Horned King get up you fools kill suddenly Creeper spots Taran and Cubbi holding on to the iron handle Creeper look sire its the pig boy its his fault hes the cause of it Toadwart yes and the Gummi Bear helped him do it so punish them not us and the Horned King throws Creeper down and Igthorn drops Toadwart and they head to attack their enemies Horned King youve ineterfered for the last time Duke Igthorn and you Gummi Bear shall be punished for helping do it Creeper ha ha ha go for his throat sire Toadwart and slices the Gummi Bears head off Dukie the Horned King grabs ahold of Taran Cubbi hey get off him you creep Cubbi gets his wooden sword and hits the Horned King in the eye but Igthorn grabs Cubbi and Taran kicks the Horned King and tries to escape and Cubbi drinks gummi berry juice and jumps out of Igthorns hands Duke Igthorn oh no you dont gummi bear Horned King whats this no youll not escape the Cauldron intends to suck them towards it Horned King you will satiafy the Cauldrons hunger Duke Igthorn and you Gummi Bear will join the pig boy as he persihes into the cauldron but the cauldron decides to have the Horned King instead and pulls him closer Horned King no youll not have me Eilowny oh no Grammi oh dear this is awful Duke Igthorn hold on your majesty i got he grabs the Horned King trying to save him from being sucked into the cauldron but is not strong enough Horned King my powers cannot die curse you no no no the Cauldron grabs the Horned King and pulls him he tries to pull himself out but cant and his robe and crown and horns are destroyed and the Horned King explodes into a flash of light and is gone forever Creeper oh no how horrible poor sire hes gone Creeper then releases now that the Horned King is dead he cannot punish him wheter it is his fault or not Creeper hes gone hes gone hes gone Duke Igthorn no fair first you destroyed Jafar then Dr Faciler now the Horned King sighs you win this time Gummi Bears but next time you wont be real lucky and Igthorn puts his sword away flees the castle and the Cauldrons onrush on air has stopped but soon turns into molten gold and causes the floor to collasp Gruffi quick lets amscray Taran flees looking for Eilowny and Fflewddur Taran Eilowny Fflewddur Eilowny overhere Taran hurry Taran thank goodness youre safe come on Fflewddur hurry Ffflewddur Fflam for sakes alive they run and the castle is about to collasp and the ruin falls apart and a Gwythiant is sucked beneath the ground but Creeper rescues the other one Creeper quick Toadwart where do you live Toadwart at drekmore Creeper drekmore great now climb aboard i ll fly you home on the Gwythiant and Creeper pulls Toadwart aboard the Gwythiant as they exit the castle Taran come on Fflewddur jump Fflewddur Fflam uh oh trouble Eilowny oh we cant get through Taran i ll try to open the gate they ride the boat through the water in the dungeon Eilowny be careful Taran Grammi i sure hope Taran knows what hes doing Taran easily breaks the chains and opens the gates Taran quick push the boat through Eilowny come on Fflewddur hurry they push the boat through and finally make to the exit Fflewddur Fflam good work lad Gruffi congrulations kiddo youre a hero Tummi look out the boat goes through the tunnel and makes it out and the castle is destroyed and the rats scurry away as Taran Eilowny Fflewddur Fflam Cavin Calla and the Gummi Bears ride safely in their boat on the lake Creeper and Toadwart are seen riding on the Gwythiant laughing at the fall of the Horned King and Creeper uses the Gwythiant to fly Toadwart back to drekmore and our heroes finally reach safely to the shore Tarn look Category:The Black Cauldron Scenes